Valiente  BrunoxRicardo BrucexDick
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Quizás los demás no valoren un pequeño detalle como el tomarse de las manos... pero para Ricardo, éste tiene un inmenso significado que puede hacerle dudar de todo lo demás...


Bruno…

Mmm…

¿Algún día… crees agarrarme de la mano?

…?

Me miró…

Su cara era más que de sorpresa…

…era de ofensa…

¿Estás loco?

Fue su respuesta y seguimos caminando.

Dando el tema por muerto…

Había momentos donde no sentía ánimos o energía para discutir…

Seguí asi, caminando a su lado… muy seriamente como él mismo lo hacía… sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, a la pareja de un chico y una chica que sonreían mientras hablaban de algo y caminaban tomados de la mano…

…Normal…

Él por su lado… había metido las manos en los bolsillos de su traje…

Como si yo lo fuese a tomar desprevenido y sin permiso…

Pero jamás haría algo así…

Primero porque no quisiera de ninguna manera hacerle daño… y segundo, porque yo mismo no sé si me atrevería…

Y ese… ese es el daño más grande que nos ha dejado el rechazo…

Creérnoslo…

Bajo mi cabeza avergonzado…

Y no sé qué me da más vergüenza…

No dar la talla para esta sociedad o no dar la talla para yo mismo defenderme…

Quizás eso mismo le pasa a Bruno.

Que camina a mi lado aparentemente mucho mas convencido, de que en efecto, tomarnos la mano es un gran insulto…

Y que si… los "locos" seríamos nosotros… no el mundo por verlo mal…

Él se lo creyó…

Desde muy chico se lo creyó…

Y a pesar de que ahora ya es un hombre mayor, adulto, grande… proactivo…

Sigue teniendo el mismo temor de la infancia… que le ata de manos y le incapacita a tomar quizás la acción mas simple pero mas valiente que jamás le tocase hacer…

Un temor incapaz de combatirse… aun incluso más que otros mayores temores a los que debemos darle la cara día a día…

Un temor que la demás sociedad no entiende, porque ciertamente no lo ha vivido…

Y es tan difícil entender algo de lo que no tenemos ni remota idea…

Llega un momento, en que nisiquiera los culpo por el rechazo… y me pregunto si yo mismo lo seguiré haciendo de la misma manera con alguna otra persona…

Alguien de color… alguien de otra cultura… con alguna lesión… con alguna dificultad…

Esas son algunas de las "ya declaradas" diferencias que no deberían causar problemas por la ley… por la religión… por la sociedad…

Mas eso no siempre fue así…

…Y quizás nosotros no somos mas que los negros de ésta época…

Los que desde aquel entonces y aun hasta ahora, lo seguimos siendo…

¿Te imaginas que… el conde de Montecristo fuese gay? – Pregunté sonriendo.

Él volvió a importunarse, chisteándome inmediatamente.

No le gustaba que yo hablase estos temas en la calle, aún y cuando fuese en voz baja… era algo que le enervaba bastante…

El Conde, era uno de los héroes de su infancia…

¡Él no era ASI! – Negó con propiedad.

¿Cómo sabes…?

¡Por favor!... Eso sería tonto…

¿Tonto?

¡Denigrarlo asi! –

Son esos momentos…

Donde siento que el asoma sus verdaderas ideas…

Y donde me pregunto a donde llevará entonces mi relación con él…

Pensamientos que a oscuras… a solas… o en la intimidad, modifica él o los cuenta de una manera completamente diferente…

Diciéndome te amo…

Te quiero Ricardo…

No está mal que estemos juntos…

Quiero estar junto a ti…

Hermosas frases que por supuesto me gusta escuchar…

Pero que siento… ahora debo dudarlas… como he tenido que dudarlo todo desde pequeño… porque estar claro bajo nuestra condición es algo bastante difícil, que quizás solo unos cuantos iluminados llegar a estar…

Entonces tú piensas que eso es denigrar a una persona... – Ahora si tuve energía.

Sabes que no me refería a eso.

¿Ah no?

Sabes lo que quiero decir…

No, no lo sé. Solo sé lo que si dijiste.

Ricardo no vayas a venir con tus trabalenguas tontos, tu entendiste.

Yo entiendo… y entiendo que tu mismo no estás claro en lo que eres…

…Baja la voz…

Tú mismo, piensas que te estás denigrando cada vez que me das un beso.

Baja la voz y yo jamás te he dicho eso.

¡Lo acabas de hacer Bruno!... El hecho de que yo te guste, es algo que te denigra como hombre, ¡como héroe!

…

¡La gente aquí afuera no sabe un demonio que un héroe puede enamorarse de a quien le de la gana y seguir siendo un héroe…!

Haz Silencio.

¡Pero tu Bruno…! ¡Tú aún siéndolo sigues creyendo lo mismo que ellos! –

…

Eso es lo más irónico.

Él se detuvo cuando le dije eso…

Yo, ya me había detenido unos metros atrás…

Él volteó a verme, molesto…

…Yo le veía igualmente… y admito que tampoco estaba contento…

…¿ya terminaste? - Me dijo después de esperar un rato.

Yo me quede callado.

No lo sé…

…

…

El volteó a mirarme un largo rato…

Yo bajé la cabeza… podía sentir ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría…

Yo también tenía mis propios tabúes mentales…

Él camino lentamente hasta acercarse donde estaba yo cabizbajo.

Eso… era ya un gesto bastante atrevido de su parte… a su propio modo de ver…

Me tomó del mentón e hizo que mi mirada coincidiera con la suya.

Me sorprendió mucho que hiciese eso…

…Mas aun cuando noté que en sus ojos, se asomaban algunas lágrimas firmemente retenidas.

Tienes toda la razón… - Me susurró. – Pero no estoy listo para nada de eso…

… -

"_Yo tampoco"_

Fue el pensamiento automático que surcó por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero que no verbalicé…

Ahí entonces fue que volví a escuchar los pasos de la gente a mí alrededor…

Ver que algunos notaban "algo extraño" entre nosotros dos…

Miradas… Pasos…

Pasos y miradas que siempre debieron estar presentes en la conciencia de Bruno… y no siempre en la rabia y la molestia mías…

Tomé aire y volví a erguir mi postura.

Él pareció hacer lo mismo.

Algún día Bruno… - Comencé a hablar con la voz mas resquebrajada de lo que creía que estaría. – Algún día quiero dejar de sentir temor…

El caminó a mi lado.

Y cuando ese día llegue… no estaré seguro de si tú y yo podremos seguir juntos…

Me sentí muy sorprendido cuando a los pocos segundos el paso su brazo por mi hombro… en un contacto quizás menos comprometido… pero igualmente afectuoso.

Espero que cuando ese día llegue… yo haya aprendido a ser, tan valiente como tú… - Dijo mientras me sonreía.

Yo suspiré y esbocé e igualmente una sonrisa.

Mientras seguimos caminando aquella calle, como dos fraternos amigos… que espero algún día en esa misma calle, puedan ser algo más…

**FIN.**


End file.
